Ganaste, Waifu
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: Suecia se deja vencer por el amor en uno de los partidos de hockey más importantes durante las Olimpiadas. SuFin.


**Hola! otra vez, se quedebería estar terminando los demas capitulos que tengo pendientes, per sta idea se vino a mi mente mientras veia las Olimpiadas de Invierno ^^, durate el partido Finlandia vs Suecia.**

**Y la idea era demasdiado buena como para dejarla a un lado.**

**En fin, lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la idea. Si no les gustan las relaciones Hombre x Hombre entonces no se ni porque la abrieron.**

**Espero les guste. :D Edit: corregi unas cosas ^^U**

* * *

"Tengo miedo, nunca eh jugado esto contra de Su-san. ¡Su-san! ¡No quiero jugar!"

Lloriqueaba Tino mientras Berwald le ponía los protectores.

"L'evant` `l p`e"

Tino obedeció la orden del sueco, quien le estaba ayudando a ponerse el equipo protector.

"`l otr`"

"S-s-su-san no quiero hacerlo! No quiero jugar contra Su-san!"

Berwald se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado, tomando el casco con la bandera de Finlandia.

"T`ien`s qu` h`cer`o"

"Pero-"

Su-san lo interrumpió al ponerle el caso y darle el bastón en las manos.

"Su-san…"

"S`e`te"

Berwald se encaminó a la salida de los vestidores, los colores amarillo y azul predominando en casi todo su equipo de protección.

"Su-san!"

Tino corrió hasta alcanzar al sueco, deteniéndose frente a él y levantándose de puntas para estar a la altura de Su-san y darle un beso de buena suerte.

"…s-suerte"

Berwald dio una casi inexistente sonrisa antes de pasar al lado de Tino para llegar a la pista.

Finlandia de verdad no quería jugar en contra de Suecia, se sentía nervioso de ir a la pista, no quería hacerlo, pero su país contaba con él.

Tino camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pista, el bullicio de la gente llegando hasta sus oídos desde el momento en que entró. Tino ubicó rápidamente a su gente, era una gran masa, ondeando la bandera de Finlandia con fervor, algunos usando el jersey del equipo, los niños con banderas pequeñas o bufandas.

La alarma sonó por toda la arena, señal de que el partido comenzaría. La gente gritó aun más al sonido de la alarma.

Finlandia entró lentamente a la pista, su mirada dirigiéndose a donde Su-san entraba, los nervios atacando su cuerpo otra vez.

"_Vamos Tino, hazlo por tu gente"_

El réferi acercándose a donde estaban ellos dos, el puck en la mano.

"¿Listos?"

Berwald asintió rápidamente, Tino aun dudando, pero asintiendo al final.

El referí soltó el puck y Su-san tomo posesión de el casi de inmediato. Finlandia lo siguió de cerca, logrando robarle el puck, pero sin anotar.

En el primer tiempo ninguno de los equipos anotó. Al sonar la alarma para salir del hielo Tino se dejó caer en la banca, recuperando el aliento y tratando de descansar un poco.

El segundo periodo empezó casi igual que el primero, el referí soltó el puck pero esta vez Tino tomó posesión de el primero.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Tino logró anotar, su gente gritando y celebrando. La tensión se fue liberando poco a poco.

Suecia anoto cerca de diez minutos después, el público sueco celebrando igual que los finlandeses.

Tino admitía que Su-san era realmente bueno en este deporte, pero aun así él tenía que dar lo mejor de sí. La segunda anotación de Tino llegó cinco minutos después que la de Berwald, volviendo a tomar ventaja.

El segundo periodo termino sin ninguna otra anotación.

Berwald salió del hielo para descansar y reponerse, viendo como Tino hacia lo mismo. Suecia sabía lo difícil que era para Tino estar haciendo esto.

Tino no quería herir a Berwald y no quería que Berwald lo hiriera a él, pero nada podía ser hecho, si se rendía su gente estaría decepcionada de él, pero si seguía estaba la posibilidad de perder o de ganar y hacer quedar mal a Su-san con su pueblo.

La señal de que el tercer periodo empezaba resonó por toda la arena, Tino ya estaba en el hielo para cuando Berwald entró.

El puck fue liberado nuevamente, dando inicio a otra lucha por anotar.

Pasados cinco minutos del tercer tiempo Suecia hizo otra anotación, empatando a Finlandia.

Tino sonrió por la anotación de Berwald, pero se reincorporó y siguió con el juego.

Después de un tiempo, el tercer periodo termino, los equipos empatados. Fue entonces que se decidió entrar a tiempo extra, dándoles poco tiempo a los dos de descansar.

Berwald alcanzó a desearle suerte en silencio a Tino. Este sonriéndole tímidamente antes de volver a entrar a la pista.

El tiempo extra estuvo cargado de tensión y suspenso por ver quién anotaba.

Tino tiró justo para entrar a la portería, pero el tiro salió desviado y dio con la pared. Finlandia estaba seguro que perdería pero al sonar la alarma de anotación a su favor, no comprendió que pasaba, su tiro se había desviado pero aun así hizo anotación?

Berwald estaba parado sobre el hielo unos centímetros más atrás que Tino, con una verdadera sonrisa, que aunque pequeña, estaba llena de ternura. Finlandia no había anotado, él había tirado a su propia portería. Sabía que su gente se decepcionaría, pero él lo había hecho por su esposa.

Tino aun no comprendía cómo había ganado hasta que vio la repetición en la pantalla.

"Su-san…"

Mientras su gente celebraba, Tino corrió hacia los vestidores por donde Berwald había desaparecido.

Berwald estaba a unos metros por delante de Tino. Finlandia aumentó un poco la velocidad de su carrera para tratar de acercarse al sueco.

"¡Su-san!"

Berwald miró por encima de su hombro como su esposa corría para alcanzarlo.

"W`if`"

El sueco se detuvo y el finlandés chocó contra él, haciéndolos caer al suelo. Tino miró fijamente a Suecia con ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

"S-su-san… ¿por qué?"

Berwald le sonrió a su esposa y llevó una de sus grandes manos hasta el cabello rubio de la otra nación.

"T` mer'ci`s g`nar m`s qu` y`"

"Su-san…!"

Tino enganchó sus delicados brazos en el fuerte cuello de Suecia, llorando en el pecho del otro.

El hecho de que Berwald anotará a su propia portería fue para darle la oportunidad a Tino de ganar la medalla, que no era la de oro, pero aun así significaría algo.

"Y`, y`, n` ti`ne` po`qu` ll`r`r, w`if`"

Aunque Berwald le dijera que no llorara, Tino se sentía muy feliz por lo que Suecia había hecho por él, arriesgarse a que sus jefes lo reprendieran solo para darle la medalla a él.

Tino trató de decir algo entre los sollozos que salían de su boca. Nadie hubiera podido descifrar. Solo Berwald sabía lo que su esposa había dicho.

"Jag älskar dig också, Tino"

Fue la repuesta de Suecia hacia el llorón de Tino.

* * *

**Espero les aya gustado ^^**

**Se que en algunas partes fui muy repetitiva ^^U pero lo que importa es la historia.**

**Dejen reviews si les gusto ^^**


End file.
